


Giving In

by sauciemel



Series: Giving In [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 10th Doctor and Martha get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of a Two Part Story

The Doctor ran in the door of the TARDIS. He was soaked right through. “Right won’t make that mistake again,” he said closing the door.

“You’re telling me!” Martha said as she shook the water from herself.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise it was their monsoon season”

“If I catch pneumonia I will kill you,” Martha said with a smile.

******

Martha took her little leather jacket off. Her cold hard nipples could be seen through her thin vest top.

The Doctor couldn’t help but notice. He looked and then averted his eyes.

Martha knew he had seen she felt her heart jump for a second and then fall.

******

The Doctor took his long tan coat off and threw it over the coral strut. Then he walked past Martha. He felt himself shift in his boxers. He placed his hands on the console. He knew Martha had feelings for him. He had heard her pleasuring herself a few times. He had so wanted to go to her, but he felt he was betraying Rose’s memory. “Right, hot shower I think” 

Martha looked at him and nodded.

“Then how about a DVD night?”

“Which film tonight?” Martha asked

“You can choose. How about half an hour and then meet in the TV room?”

Martha nodded.

*******

The Doctor watched Martha head for her room. Her top was clinging to her breasts. Her jeans were soaked too and the sway of her butt. He stared at her.

*****

Martha could feel the Doctor’s eyes burning in her back. ‘He looks at me but won’t touch me’ she thought. She reached her room and she purposely left the door ajar.

*****

The Doctor felt his penis throb again. He had urges like any male species. But he longed for his first time with a human to be Rose, but that had been ripped away from him. But she had a human version of him, she was happy. Could he dare to move on and find a little happiness with Martha? He took his jacket off and carried it in his arms as he headed for a cold shower. He was just passing Martha’s room; he noticed the door was ajar. ‘The little minx, she knew I was looking’ he smiled and thought to himself. Then he peeped in the door.

***

Martha had taken her jeans off and her wet vest. Her bra too. Then she took her panties off. She lay on her bed. She felt all tingly at the thought that the Doctor had looked at her in a smutty way even for a second. She was so turned on. So she decided she would have a play then a quick shower. She ran her hands over her damp breasts, took her nipple in her middle finger, thumb, pulled, and twisted it. She licked her lips and moaned lightly. Then she moved her other hand towards her velvet depths.

She teased her finger around her entrance. She arched her back slightly and then grabbed her breast tightly. Then she placed three fingers inside herself and thrust them in deep. She moaned louder, forgetting she had left the door ajar.

*****

The Doctor stood in awe as he watched Martha pleasuring herself. He felt himself almost bursting out of his pants. He so wanted to be in there with her, did he dare too though.

******

Martha was close to coming. She slipped another finger in. She let go of her breast and balled the sheet in her hand and she shouted out his name and climaxed. “Doctor”

*******

The Doctor heard her climax and scream his name. He was so hard now.

*****

Martha eased her fingers out of herself. She felt awash with pleasure. But she wished it was the Doctor. Then she glanced over at the door and realised that it was slightly more open than before.

*****

The Doctor moved slightly so she couldn’t see him. He knew she wanted him, he wanted her too. But Rose was all he could think off.

*****

Martha eased herself up off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

*****

The Doctor heard the shower turn on. Then he thought, Rose would be doing it with his human version. She wouldn’t be saving herself in case he came back. Then he dropped his jacket and pushed open Martha’s door.

*****

Martha stood in the glass-domed shower. Letting the water run over her. ‘Had he saw her, heard her even’ she thought. Had he stood and watched as she pleasured herself thinking of him. The thought of The Doctor watching her made turned her on. She felt herself moisten. She stroked her nipples lightly as the water ran down them. She closed her eyes and imagined it was the Doctor doing it.

The Doctor pushed open her bathroom door. He could see her. He watched as she slowly started to tease her nipples. He took his shirt and tie off. Then slipped out of his converse and then let his pants and boxers fall to the floor. He was hard and erect and he wanted her.

*****

Martha licked her lips and pulled harder on her nipples. When she heard the shower door open, she opened her eyes and there he was. The Doctor naked in front of her.

“Can I?” he asked

She nodded, she couldn’t say anything. ‘Please if I am dreaming let me never wake’ she thought

****

The Doctor stepped in to the shower and closed the door. He took her breasts in his hands and caressed them. Then he leant into her face. Then he kissed her deeply.

Martha ran her hands down his chest, grazing his nipples. Then she moved her hands to his back. She ran her hands down his spine. She past his mole.

The Doctor moved his mouth down to her breasts and kissed them. Then he took her nipple in her mouth and gently sucked and nibbled on them.

Martha moaned as he did. She ran her hands threw his hair.

Then he placed his hand at her entrance. He looked into her eyes.

She looked into his. “Am I dreaming?”

“No, you’re not” Then he slowly teased two fingers inside her depths.

Martha arched her back and threw her head back.

He reached in deep and the thrust back out. He did this a few times then he slipped another finger in.

She was panting now. She could feel herself getting ready to climax.

Then he stopped. He took his fingers out and knelt down and then he kissed her velvet depths deeply and slid his tongue in.

Martha screamed as he did this.

The Doctor felt her tighten around his tongue. He felt the warmth of her juices trickle into his mouth.

Martha was breathing heavy now.

The Doctor stood up; He gargled water in his mouth and spat it out. Then he kissed her deep, exploring her mouth with his tongue. “I want you” he said in her ear

She looked at him “How I have longed for those words” 

He nodded “I know, I wish I had of taken my chance sooner” 

“You were heart broken; I understand that, you had lost Rose”

“Yes I know, but Rose has a version of me all to herself now, and you have saved me oh so many times, I couldn’t see you, I was blinded by loss”

She placed her finger on his lips. “It’s ok, you’re here now” 

He nodded.

Then she moved her hand to his throbbing penis. “I want you inside me now”

“Bed” 

She nodded

They left the shower.

***

They kissed and fondled each other as they walked. Then she lay down on the bed.

The Doctor leant over her. His tip threatening to enter. He kissed her deep.

“Inside me now” she demanded

Then he thrust himself in. Martha screamed out his name as she felt him inside her. Then the Doctor flipped and she was on top. She thrust up and down on him. 

He took her swinging breasts in his hands as she gripped the headboard. Then he flipped again. Then he told her to get on all fours and he took her from behind. He grasped at her shoulders as he rammed himself all the way in.

She could feel his bollocks slapping off her butt cheeks as he thrust deep into her. She had climaxed a few times; no one had ever made her do that.

Then he withdrew and lay her down. Then he entered her slowly and softly.

She was on cloud nine; she was lost in this blissful moment.

The Doctor grasped the headboard as he lost his rhythm as he emptied himself deep inside her. He screamed her name.

Martha dug her nails in as she came too. Then she relaxed back.

Then the Doctor relaxed on top of her.

She looked at him “Much better than a DVD”

The Doctor laughed. “Yeah, better than a DVD” He moved over and lay on his side next to her.

“Well, erm, the bed is sopping wet from our bodies”

He looked at her “Suppose you better sleep in my bed then” he said with a wink

Martha smiled.

“Come on, Avanti” 

****

Martha awoke, feeling a little saddle sore. She felt the heaviness and the warmth of an arm and a leg across her. She opened her eyes. She could feel the warm breath of the Doctor on her back. He was lightly snoring. She didn’t want to move, didn’t want this moment to end. She felt herself drifting back to sleep.

*******

The Doctor woke up. He looked at the beauty of Martha lying in his arms. He hadn’t noticed her like that properly until last night. Now he felt a rush of love for her. Not the deep painful love he had lost. But love none different. He eased himself from her. He placed his dressing gown on. He lay a spare out for Martha. Then he went to make breakfast for them both.

*****

Martha was dreaming. Then she smelt coffee, bacon, eggs and toast. She opened her eyes just as the Doctor walked in

“Rise and shine sleepy head”

“Morning” she replied.

“Breakfast in bed”

“A girl could get used to this”

“Well, I shall bring you breakfast in bed every morning” the Doctor said as he placed the tray on the bed,

Martha looked at him.

“What?” 

“So, last night wasn’t a…you know…?”

“One night stand?”

“Exactly” 

“Martha let me tell you something.”

She nodded and took a piece of bacon from the plate.

“I have never had erm relations with a different species before; it was against the rules of the TimeLords”

“What?” 

“So, you were my first Alien” 

“You never ever did this before?” 

He shook his head

“Then I am honoured to be your first” 

He smiled. Then they both tucked in to breakfast.

******

The Doctor was in the middle of getting ready when Martha tapped on the door “Come in”

She opened the door

“Why did you knock?” 

“It’s your room”

“Not anymore, it’s ours” 

She smiled “You sure?”

“Of course, I hate to sleep alone, that’s why I stay up most nights”

“I just thought you didn’t need much sleep?”

“I don’t need as much as humans but it’s nice to have someone to curl up to” 

She nodded

“You look lovely by the way” 

She smiled and did a little twirl “You too, but then you always do” 

He grinned from ear to ear.

Then Martha’s mobile rang. JACK calling it read

“What is the day today?”

“Erm, Monday” 

“Shoot” Martha said and then flipped the phone open. “Hello Jack” 

“Hello Martha” 

The Doctor walked over to her and began to kiss her neck.

“I am so sorry,” she said as she shivered at the kissing on her neck.

The Doctor moved his hands to her top and caresses her breasts through her top.

“Stop it”

“Stop what?” Jack asked

“Not you” Martha said smiling.

The Doctor moved his hands down her pants and stroked her through her panties.

She moaned lightly.

“You were supposed to start work 2 hours ago missy”

“Mmmm”

“Martha, you listening to me?”

“Doctor” she moaned

“Excuse me” 

Martha threw the phone to the bed, turned, and kissed the Doctor.

******

Jack heard the moans and groans “Nar couldn’t be” 

*******

Martha was reapplying her make-up and the Doctor was tying his tie. “Sorry about that, I got erm carried away”

“Hey I’m not complaining”

He grinned.

“God knows what Jack thought.”

“Oh my god” she said and ran to the bed She picked the phone up. It was still connected The Doctor looked at her She placed her hand over the mouth piece

“What?”

“I didn’t hang up,”

“You mean he is still on the line?” 

She nodded. 

The Doctor took the phone from her and placed it to his ear. “Jack, you there?”

******

Jack had placed the phone on his desk when he heard Martha getting frisky. She must have rekindled with Tom as she had said Doctor, then he heard a low voice saying his name, He picked the phone back up.

*****

“You there Jack?” 

“Doctor?”

“Yes”

“Are you with Martha?”

“Yes, and you are a bad boy if you have been listening”

“You mean you and Martha?” 

“Yes Jack me and Martha” 

“I wasn’t listening; I promise you that, I thought she had gotten back with Tom, so just left the phone off the hook.”

“Ok, I believe you, I am sorry Martha is late for work, so to make up for it I will come and give you a hand for a few hours” 

“Ok, see you both soon” 

The Doctor hung up. “Ok Miss Jones are you ready to face the world as the girlfriend of a TimeLord?” the Doctor said smiling

“Mr Smith I am.”

**To Be Concluded in _Lost Loves and Primal Finds_**


End file.
